wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cho'gall
:Informacje o postaci z Warlords of Draenor znajdziesz w: Cho'gall (Warlords of Draenor). :Strategię do walki z nim w Bastionie Zmierzchu znajdziesz w: Cho'gall (tactics). Cho'gall był pierwszym z Ogrowych magów, nowicjuszem w Piątym Kręgu Rady Cienia i przywódcą klanu Młota Zmierzchu. Był on uczniem Gul'dana, który wyszkolił go w sztukach czarnoksięskich. Cho'gall, tak jak większość ogrów jego typu, ma właściwie dwa imiona, po jednym dla każdej głowy - Cho i Gall. Biografia 'Zniszczone Wyspy' left Cho'gall był dwugłowym ogrem - wraz z Blackheartem jednym z pierwszych narodzonych od wielu pokoleń - który został wyszkolony w sztuce magii tajemnej przez czarnoksiężnika Gul'dana, który pomógł przerażającemu ogrowi opanować moce Wirującej Pustki. Z czasem Cho'gall stał się jednym z najstraszniejszych i najgroźniejszych członków Starej Hordy podczas Pierwszej i Drugiej Wojny toczonej przeciwko ludziom. Wraz z Kilroggiem Deadeyem dowodził pierwszym, nieudanym oblężeniem Twierdzy Stormwind. Cho'gall został głową ogrzego klanu po tym, jak poprzedni wódz został stracony za sprzeciwienie się Radzie Cienia. Cho'gall zmienił nazwę klanu na Młot Zmierzchu, a wszelkie zapiski o poprzednim wodzu i starej nazwie zostały zniszczone. Mimo że Cho'gall był niezwykle potężny, był również niebezpiecznie szalony. Klan, bardziej kult religijny niż plemię, poświęcił się sprowadzeniu apokalipsy. Dzięki swoim wpływom jako wódz i prawa ręka Gul'dana, Cho'gall wspierał swego mistrza w tworzeniu Rycerzy Śmierci i Ołtarzy Burz, jak również przemieniał normalne ogry w ogrzych magów. Cho'gall i jego klan podążyli za Gul'danem i Rozdzieraczami Burzy, gdy czarnoksiężnik udał się na poszukiwanie Grobowca Sargerasa. Mimo że sam nie wszedł do grobowca, Cho'gall został napadnięty podczas chronienia tyłów swego mistrza przez klan Czarnozębnego Uśmiechu prowadzony przez Renda i Maima, synów Blackhanda. Zostali oni wysłani przez Ogrima Doomhammera, by zniszczyć zdradziecke klany, które odstąpiły od wojny z Przymierzem Lordaeron przed ostatecznym atakiem na jego stolicę. Podczas gdy wielu członków klanów zginęło na Złamanych Wyspach, nieliczni członkowie Młota Zmierzchu, w tym Cho'gall, uciekli z zagłady i przez długie lata byli uważani za zabitych z ręki synów Blackhanda i ich klanu. 'Ahn'Qiraj' thumb Po bitwie na Złamanych Wyspach, Cho'gall i jego kult Zmierzchu uciekli do południowego Kalimdoru, gdzie znaleźli schronienie w komnacie C'Thuna, głęboko wewnątrz Świątyni Ahn'Qiraj. Nieumarła członkini Młota Zmierzchu, Stasia Fallshadow, sprowadziła przed oblicze Cho'galla półorczycę Garonę. Garona była skrytobójczynią, która zamordowała króla Llane'a Wrynna, ojca króla Variana. Była wówczas marionetką Gul'dana pod jego ścisłą kontrolą, dzięki słowom, które zaprogramował w niej, kiedy była dzieckiem. Nie udało jej się pokonać agentów Młota Zmierzchu i została sprowadzona do Ahn'Qiraj. Cho'gall był niezwykle szczęśliwy, że udało się ją pojmać, a kiedy okazało się, że słowa kontroli zaszczepione w niej przez jego mistrza wciąż działają, nie posiadał się z radości. Garona mogła stać się jego cennym narzędziem, poza tym, trzymając ją w niewoli, mógł dotrzeć do jej syna Med'ana, na temat którego istnieje proroctwo przepowiadające nastanie nowych czasów. Do Cho'galla dotarły pogłoski o mającym się odbyć spotkaniu pokojowym w Theramore. Postanowił wykorzystać Garonę, by zasiać chaos. Wykorzystując magiczne słowa kontroli zmusił ją, by zamordowała króla Variana Wrynna. Gdyby jej się powiodło, wtedy na miejscu rozgorzałaby wojna pomiędzy Przymierzem a Hordą i nikt nie zwracałby uwagi na poczynania Młota Zmierzchu na południu. Gdyby plan się nie powiódł, a Garona zostałaby zabita, wtedy łatwiej byłoby dostać się do jej syna. Rozkazał jej również zapomnieć o sobie i Ahn'Qiraj po wyjściu z jego bram i wpoił jej przekonanie, że działa z własnych pobudek. Syn Garony, Med'an, zjawił się na czas, by ocalić księcia Anduina. Chciał ocalić swoją matkę, ale Stasia Fallshadow pozbawiła go przytomności i zabrała, tak jak wcześniej Garonę, do Ahn'Qiraj. Med'an został umieszczony na zwłokach Starego Boga C'Thuna, który momentalnie zaczął sączyć w jego uszy szepty chaosu i destrukcji, próbując wypaczyć jego duszę. Z pomocą przybyli mu Meryl Felstorm i Valeera Sanguinar, którzy po długiej bitwie ze zmutowanym Cho'gallem i członkami Młota Zmierzchu, wynieśli Med'ana z Ahn'Qiraj. Po ucieczce Med'ana, Cho'gall przeszedł straszliwą transformację. Martwy bóg C'Thun, który był jej przyczyną, domagał się, aby Med'an został ponownie schwytany, gdyż tylko dzięki jego mocy mógł powrócić do życia. Cho'gall obdarzony nowymi mocami, mógł przywołać Beztwarzowego. Na nieszczęście dla Gul'dana, Beztwarzowy poniósł klęskę w walce z Med'anem. Za karę jego ciało zostało jeszcze bardziej przekształcone przez Starego Boga. Głównym celem Cho'galla było przywrócenie C'Thuna do życia i osłabienie granicy między Azeroth a Planem Żywiołów, dzięki czemu uwolnione Żywiołaki zniszczyłyby świat. Uznał, że według słów proroctwa, tylko śmierć Med'ana może wyzwolić taką energię. Cho'gall rozpoczął proces wskrzeszania swego nowego pana - Starego Boga C'Thuna. Akt ten zdeformował ciało ogra, który stał się potworem o atrybutach podobnych do swego pana. Straszliwie zdeformowany i będący czymś w rodzaju awatara C'Thuna, został pokonany dzięki połączonej mocy Med'ana, Nowej Rady Tirisfal, Meryla i Aegwynn. 'Niepokój Żywiołów' Najwyraźniej Cho'gall przetrwał starcie z Med'anem i powrócił tuż przed Kataklizmem. Jego obraz ukazywał się w różnych częściach Azeroth i rozmawiał z kultystami. Podczas czwartej fazy wydarzenia - Niepokój Żywiołów, nakazał czterem swoim żywiołaczym porucznikom zaatakować stolice Hordy i Przymierza. Dodatkowo gracze byli świadkami jego rozmowy z Koronną Księżniczką Theradras, która została postawiona na czele Żywiołaków Ziemi, mających za zadanie zniszczyć Orgrimmar i Ironforge. Chwalił również Hydromancerkę Kulrathę z plemienia Sandfury, siostrę zmarłej Hydromancerki Velrathy, za wzmocnienie Gahz'rilli, ulubionego zwierzątka Starych Bogów. 'Kataklizm' Ogry Gordunni z Dire Maul zostały przez Cho'galla obdarzone mocą, w nagrodę za ich lojalność i pracę dla Młota Zmierzchu. Pomimo swoich wysiłków, Cho'gall został wygnany z Dire Maul przez śmiałków z Przymierza i Hordy. Po swoim odwrocie, Cho'gall i większość Młota Zmierzchu, przejęli Wyżyny Zmierzchu. Kiedy siły Przymierza i Hordy atakują bazę Zmierzchu na Wyżynach Zmierzchu, Cho'gall osobiście atakuje. Zrzuca również z platformy graczy usiłujących zdobyć fizyczny Młot Zmierzchu. Po kilku starciach, finałowa walka z nim odbywa się w Bastionie Zmierzchu, gdzie jest bossem finałowym w normalnym trybie i przedostatnim bossem w trybie heroicznym. 'Dziedzictwo' Po śmierci Cho'galla, Młot Zmierzchu pozostał zdezorganizowany. W końcu Ojciec Zmierzchu podjął się zadania sprawdzenia, co pozostało z kultu. Śmierć Cho'galla przekreśliła również plany Deathwinga, na przekształcenie kultu Młota Zmierzchu w groźną i potężną armię stacjonującą na Wyżynach Zmierzchu. 'World of Warcraft' thumb Cho'gall pojawia się w World of Warcraft Cataclysm, jego imieniem nazwany został jeden z serwerów. Zobacz: Nazwy serwerów i ich odniesienie do Wiedzy o Warcraft. '' Jeden z przedmiotów wypadających z Grulla Zabójcy Smoków w Leżu Gruula to . 'Cytaty' * ''"Gdy dziecko trzech królestw przyjdzie na świat, obudzi się starożytna moc. Ziemia zadrży. Morza podniosą się w odpowiedzi i zapanuje szaleństwo. Zaświta nowy dzień, niosąc ze sobą chaos lub pokój. Nasz pan jest bogiem chaosu! Pandemonium wspomoże wyzwolenie pradawnego! Na koniec osłabimy barierę między Azeroth a Planem Żywiołów. To pozwoli naszemu wielkiemu panu odzyskać dawne sługi żywiołów i wysłać ich, by siały zniszczenie na świecie." Chol'gallC'thun.jpg|Cho'gall w trakcie wypaczania jego ciała przez moce C'Thuna Cho'gall Issue 20.jpg|Całkowicie odmieniony Cho'gall, nasycony energią Starego Boga Zmiany w uaktualnieniach * * Linki zewnętrzne en:Cho'gall de:Cho'gall es:Cho'Gall fi:Cho'gall fr:Cho'gall Kategoria:Ogry Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Boss Kategoria:Warcraft II Kategoria:Wyżyny Zmierzchu Kategoria:Młot Zmierzchu Kategoria:Bastion Zmierzchu Kategoria:Zmarłe postacie Kategoria:Unikalny model Kategoria:Unikalny głos